Worth
by Eldameldor
Summary: My first short WA3 fic. Jet ponders over his worth. There is little bad language.


Worth

Disclaimer: All I own is…not much! I do not own WA3.

A/N: This is strictly fun. Not a series, just a one-shot. Hope it's okay!

It was a cold night. Too cold to be normal. It seemed Filgaia was back on the right track. And that it was. However the four who had put it back on the right track, were not so good. They spent much time together, and talked about much. They knew eachother fairly well. Except for one. The silver-haired sample.

He sat alone that night. While the others were busy talking, and laughing to keep their spirits high. But his was far from it. He felt emotionally beaten. Knowing no true purpose for him. There was nothing to talk about. Or so he thought. What would a sample have to talk about with people? He sighed, and leaned back against the tree base he sat at. A chill ran up his spine. Never could he have guessed.

He wanted to drift away from the group. But somehow, they got a hold of him, and would not let go. Each in their own way. Gallows would yell, Clive would explain the benefits, and Virginia would just…look hurt. His lavender eyes softened as he looked down. His silver hair hanging in his eyes. He was not really worthy of such a great team. They really deserved a better comrade, someone who was willing to go all the way. Fight for a reason.

But as he thought, he realized he made a promise to himself. To make memories, and the other…

He instantly covered his face with his hands, his long fingers keeping his eyes closed. Keeping the darkness inside. That's all he knew.

The boy was innocent. At heart, mind, and soul. But he had seen much grief, pain, and death to know the truth. He hadn't known it all, and many emotions left him baffled.

Like one in particular…

And she was the only thing that came to mind at the moment. A chatterbox she is, so he could not begin to explain why this feeling had come. Or what it even was. His silver hair strung through his fingers. Another shiver.

His head shot up, eyes wide with shock. He spun and seen Virginia on her way over. A bright smile on her face. He turned away from her quickly, not wanting to talk. That's all she did. And it really irritated him to no end.

"Jet, why are you out here?"

He didn't answer, only shrugged.

She was standing right beside his hunched form. His scarves blew lightly in the breeze. She couldn't see his face. Sitting down beside him, she looked up past the branches and to the sky. "You could join us if you like." She spoke softly, loose strands of light brown hair brushed softly against her face.

"I'll just stay out here." He mumbled quietly, turning his head further. Not able to mask his emotions like usual.

"Then don't lock yourself up. Can't you just let everyone see the real you?"

Angry now, he spun and faced the tomboy drifter, and frowned. "What? You think my attitude is fake? You know nothing! Well it's not. I am what I am. What you see, is what you get. That's all. Got it?" He asked, and then stood abrubtly, walking away.

Vriginia stood and followed him angrilly. "I do know something! I know that it's hard. I understand that it would be rough knowing what you are. And if that's the problem Jet, it can be helped. We, your comrades think of you as the Jet we always knew. Stubborn, rude, ignorant, and yet, careing. It's in you. So do not tell me I know nothing! And the people who do know nothing, I cannot say for them. You do not let them see the real you."

"Don't start with me Virginia! You have always known I wasn't one for this team shit! I am a loner, a frigin' sample of this place, and of no worth to anyone! Nor do I wanna be. So let me, be me. All alone and sulky. The punk that Gallows say's I am, and the ignorant ass you think I am." The boy shouted as he continued to walk away from the girl, and her home. Though he was stopped when she darted in front of him with a determined look.

She stood in front of him, looking into his lavender eyes. "I just want to know, what else this Jet has in him. The real thoughts. The ones he doesen't let show. And any living creature on this planet, has worth."

Jet swallowed, and looked away from his leader. Thinking about some things he remembered before meeting this stubborn girl. The torment he went through. Of not knowing who he was. So he locked himself up inside. That's what he wanted.

"There's nothing to know…" He whispered weakly. She always made him do things he wouldn't do willingly. Like stay with the team for one.

"But there is!" She tried and grabbed hold of his shoulders gently. "There is."

Snapping out of his thought's, he looked up with cold eyes, and wrenched his shoulders from her grasp. Then, without a word, he stomped away into the night.

She didn't follow this time, just watched. With a sigh, she looked to the ground and sighed. The chilly breeze caught her brown locks, and lazily swept them up. She thought about leaving him alone, but then she felt guilty. Because it felt like he was so left out, that no one cared. But in all truth, everyone was curious. Though no one said a thing, because that was just him.

But she knew better.

Jet had finally returned that night, but had not entered the house. Instead, he sat out in the front, beside the front door. Not careing about the cold chill, nor anything. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and laid his head back against the wall.

What she had said earlier that evening had him thinking. Thinking very hard. As much as he didn't want it to be true, it was. There was much he was hideing, but he himself hadn't really known what it was.

Closeing his eyes, he let the breeze comfort him. And after a few minutes of thinking, he decided he would let her know. She was the leader after all, and only wanted to help. He would prove his worth on the team, whether they needed to see it or not. And he would prove to himself he can learn to think of others. Not just himself and gella. He may be just a sample of Filgaia, but he would finally make real memories. With his team, as Jet Enduro.

A/N: Sorry this made no sense. This is my first _short_ WA3 fic I have written. I will write more…er…if I can come up with any! It seems all my plot bunnies have fled! Please review. And if there is anything I should work on, please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
